Rainy Days are the Best
by White Shade
Summary: Hatter gets an unusual idea on a stormy day outside. Summery sucks, I know, but it's better inside. Reviews are welcome! Rating could go up.


**A/N: Yeah!!! It's a one shot! Hatter gets an idea on a rainy day. **

Hatter awoke that morning. His room in the white queen's castle was too fancy, even for him. He never like the fact of servants, though in a way, he was one. Being the royal hatter was an excellent job. Good pay, flexible hours, free access to anywhere on the castle grounds, and mostly importantly, fun. But, today was different he realized as he drew back the large curtain to see the droplets on the window. He gasped at first, thinking he must be having a bad dream, but it was in fact real. He couldn't have a tea party in _this_ weather! Oh, what would March say? And it was his unbirthday too.

Hatter put his hat atop his head, and walked down the glass stairs to the kitchen. He walked sulking at what March was up to. But, it wasn't March he found in the kitchen.

"Hatter," the white queen's voice glistened like a crystal in the dreary kitchen. The outdoors made all the difference in Underland. He looked up for a second, acknowledging her presence before walking away. He didn't want to listen to the white queen go on about politics and the importance of Underland. No, he needed someone else to talk to today. He needed someone who understood him, whether they knew it pr not. He needed Alice.

"Alice." Her name slipped from his lips in a whisper as he roamed the halls. She'd chosen to stay awhile before returning above ground, leaving Hatter in high spirits. His spirits were low today, and he needed her. He came up to her doorway, wondering if she was still asleep. He didn't want to wake her, especially if she was dreaming. He knocked on the door quietly.

"Come in," the small voice from behind the door said gently. He opened the door, revealing Alice sitting on a window sill, staring outside. She turned around, her eyes lighting up as she saw her visitor.

"Tarrant," she smiled at his name as it escaped her mouth.

"Alice..." he was left speechless as he looked at her, longingly. Her blue dress and curly blond hair.

"Come, sit," she gestured to the window sill. There was plenty of room. The white queen had humongous windows. He obliged, sitting next to her. Alice was used to Hatter's emotions showing. She could tell something was bothering him. "What's the matter?" His eyes looked up at her, sadly.

"Dark outside...can't have a tea party in the rain..." was all he said. Alice smiled to herself, but she had the look of sympathy on her face for him. She didn't like seeing him so melancholy.

"The plants need water to grow, Hatter," she said, trying to reassure him. "Besides, we can have a tea party in the kitchen."

"It wouldn't be the same," Hatter said, still gloomy. Then, an idea struck his mind. This time, it wasn't that mad. This idea made _him_ curious.

"Alice," he said. "Why don't you show me one of the games you play in the Otherland?"

"What kind of game?" she asked, a different tone in her voice. There was only _one_ game she longed to play with _him_.

"One we can play indoors, where I can forget about the sadness outside. Of course, something fun," he answered. He was trying to comprehend Alice's strange behavior, but Hatter wasn't one for comprehension.

"I'd prefer for this game that you shut the door. Lock it if you know how," she said in that same tone. It was not demanding, and Hatter did get up and locked the door. When he turned around, he found Alice on her bad. She signaled for him to sit across from her. He sat on the other side of the bed as Alice explained the game.

"The game is called Truth or Dare," she began. "One person asks Truth or Dare to the other. Truth means they must answer any questions asked in truth, no way around it. If the person says Dare, they must do whatever is asked of them by the person questioning them. It's more of a game to get to know people. Truth is most commonly picked." He was ready for this, and the game Truth or Dare was intriguing to him. Hatter got to ask first.

"Truth of Dare?" he asked.

"Truth." He had to think of a question.

"What made you follow Nivens down the hole?"

"My curiosity," she answered. "I needed a moment to myself, and Nivens was the best distraction to get me away from that awful proposal. Didn't expect the hole though, but now I don't mind." Hatter thought about the last part of her explanation. She didn't mind being in Underland? Or, was it even Underland she was referring to? Chessur told him once he could see he had certain feelings for Alice, but Hatter denied them in his presence. He hated that cat. It was Alice's turn.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, does Mally (the doormouse) really like you? I mean, as in a lover?" That was certainly an interesting question to ask.

"I don't know. I hope not. But, she can be protective of me. She's a great friend, but if she does, I don't feel the same way. I hope she knows that." Hatter liked this game so far. "Truth of Dare, Alice?"

"Dare." Hatter kinda planned this one out.

"Do your best futterwacken," he said, almost too quickly. Alice was shocked at this one, but not entirely surprised.

"What?!" she gasped, smiling at him. This was a fun game.

"You heard me. Futterwak," he said in a playful voice, smiling now too. She got up, attempting the dance. She tripped over herself, thus, she ended up doing the worm instead. Hatter laughed as did she when she got up. She sat back on the bed.

"Truth or Dare Hatter?" she asked, calming herself.

"Dare." He felt he owed her. Alice laid on the bed. Hatter thought she was trying to think of something. She didn't need to think about this one, she just needed the guts to ask him to do it. Come on, she scolded herself. You've slain a Jabberwalky, you can ask Hatter. Her eyes locked with his; they only focused on one another.

"Kiss me," she whispered. Hatter thought he'd misunderstood her the first time, but she said it again as he pondered this. This was the last thing he thought would come from Alice. he had to do it now, not that he was saying he didn't _want _to. He parted his lips slightly, leaning into her. This made him lay down next to her. Her blue eyes closed as his placed a soft, passionate kiss on Alice's lips. He closed his eyes too, realizing she was kissing back, causing his heart to skip a beat of two. He wrapped an arm around her waist slowly, pulling her closer. She put her arms around his neck. One hand came up, removing his hat. However, Hatter did not pay any attention to this as his other arm stroked stroked her back. Alice confessed to herself she;d fallen for a madman. Not just any madman, but a mad hatter. Her Mad Hatter. They released at the same time, both needing air. Hatter left his arm around her waist, making his other hand come up to brush his fingertips along her face. Her arms stayed around his neck.

"Hatter," she breathed. "Your kiss is by a mile better than your skill making hats." He looked her straight in the eyes. Then, he came down to her ear.

"The passion comes quickly when you've kissed the one you've fallen deeply for," he whispered.

"I love you," she said, but she didn't wait for a response this time. She closed the distance between them on the bed as she kissed him again, her body so close they could feel each other's heat. He could feel her warmth, making him pull her closer again. No words were needed as they broke apart once more. Alice laid her head on his shoulder, loving every minute of his embrace.

"Better than tea today?" she asked.

"Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" he asked, suddenly.

"I haven't the slightest idea," she said.

"Of course today was better than tea. That is the way I think it shall be. Oh, I believe I made a rhyme," he said, answering her question. Alice blushed at Hatter's words. For being mad, he sure knew how to use them. He rested his head on top of hers.

"I love you too," he said lovingly, "My Always Alice."

**Author's notes: **I LOVE this one. Sorry if I spelt the beast's name wrong. The title I know is stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else at midnight. I stuck with the title even now because I still can't think of a cool name for this one shot. Review please! Thank you to silent viewers everywhere who haven't yet joined. Fairfarren for now.


End file.
